Duel Academy Adventures
by Prism Wing
Summary: When life comes crashing down on you, it happens at Duel Academy. At least, that's what Yunai Yuki learned.


**HI EVERY RANDOM PERSON WHO JUST DECIDED TO READ THIS! OKAY. SO THIS IS JUST A RANDOM STORY THAT I MADE UP. IT'S PRETTY MUCH JUST THE REGULAR YUGIOH GX WITH SOME PERSONEL TOUCHES(OC'S, STORYLINE CHANGES, ETC.). OH, AND I DON'T OWN YUGIOH GX OR MY MAIN CHARACTERS DECK 'CAUSE IT WAS BASED OFF OF FAIRY TAIL. SO, I GUESS- TTYL.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Where is he?!" I muttered.

Actually, I'm not suprised. He was usally late. So I just decided to watch one of the enterance exams.

_Life Points_

_Bastion-3200  
Mr. Marvin_**(AUTHORS NOTE- I JUST DECIDED A RANDOM NAME -_-)**-_1900_

"Wow, that guy's pretty good!" a voice said behind me.

I whipped my head around.

"Jaden!" I exclaimed. "Quit scaring the winged fudge out of me!"

"Alright, New Guy," Mr. Marvin said. "You got multiple choice. You got two monsters starin' ya down, do you A) throw down the towel, B) beg for mercy, or C) run home to Mama?"

"I'll go with D) none of the above!" Bastion yelled.

He revealed his facedown.

"A trap?!" Mr. Marvin exclaimed.

"Exactly," Bastion replied. "You see, with Ring of Destruction: I can destroy any monster on the field in attack mode. Then, we both take damage to that monsters attack points."

Then Mr. Marvin's Voise Raider(Atk. 1900) was destroyed.

_Life Points_

_Bastion-1300  
Mr. Marvin-0_

"Clever move Applicant," Mr. Marvin commeted. "Welcome to the Academy."

Bastion bowed.

"Thank you, Oh Wise Proctor."

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up," Jaden said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa," the blue-haired kid said. "They say he got the highest score of the written exam out of all us applicants."

"Wow," Jaden replied. "I just barely passed."

"Yeah, me too," the blue-haired boy said. "My name's Syrus by the way. Nice to meet ya. I kind of have a thing where I have test anxity. I don't know how I won my match."

"So you're in!" Jaden said happily. "I'll be in as soon as I win my duel!"

"Yeah," I said. "If you win."

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked.

"Nah," Jaden replied.

"Then you might have a problem. I think _this _was supposed to be the last one."

Jaden made a really funny face. I almost fell out of my seat.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you're in Duel Academy already. Shouldn't you know this?"

"I was asleep earlier."

Bastion took a seat next to me.

"Tight duel, Bastion!" Jaden complimented.

"Thank you," Bastion replied.

"You just might be the second best duelist here!"

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four," the loudspeakers blared.

"Go time!" Jaden said confidently. "Wish me luck guys!"

"Hey wait!" Bastion asked. "If I'm second best, who's first?"

Jaden pointed at himself. "Yours truly. It's what I'm best at!"

"Wow," Syrus breathed. "He's really sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good."

"He better be," Bastion said. "Look who he's dueling."

I gave a short gasp.

Crowler?!

_Life Points  
Jaden-4000  
Crowler-4000_

"Here it goes!" Jaden started as he drew a card. "I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode(Def.1000)! And I'll also throwdown a facedown!"

"Yes, very good," Crowler said. "Don't tell me what to do."

"What do you think is gonna happen?" I asked.

Bastion shrugged, and Syrus was distracted.

"Okay, for this first move I'll start nice and easy, with the spell card, Confiscation."

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked nervously.

"What it does, is allow me to pay 1,000 life points for the chance to pick at your hand and toss one of your cards in the Graveyard."

_Life Points  
Jaden-4000  
Crowler-3000_

Digital cards appeared in front of Crowler.

"Oh, yes," Crowler taunted. "I remember theese from when I was a naive rookie. Now which one shall I banish? Monster Reborn to the Graveyard!"

Monster Reborn shattered into little virtual pieces.

"Next I'll lay down two facedowns, and last, but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm, this spell card destroys every other spell and trap card on the field."

A strong wind unleashed and destroyed Jaden's and Crowler's facedown.

"Whoops," Jaden said smiling. "Did you forget that you had some facedowns?"

"Now, now," Crowler replied. "You musn't speak out of term young scholum."

A thick black fog covered the field floor.

"Uh, what's happening?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening," Crowler answered. "Not yet!"

Two monsters appeared on the field.

"But that's about to change," he finished.

Everyone gasped. Including me.

"Uh, could somebody tell me what's going on?" Syrus asked.

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. They are special traps that create a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's wh he played Heavy Storm," Bastion explained.

"But why would they put such a powerful card in a test deck?" I wondered.

"That isn't a test deck," Bastion answered. "That's Crowler's own deck."

Oh, God. If the rumors about Crowler's legendary monster are true, then Jaden's in trouble.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler taunted.

"You bet!" Jaden said excitedly. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

"Well yes. I'm quite an excellent teacher," Crowler replied.

"Wow, that's some self-esteem there," I muttered.

"I sacrafice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem(Atk.3000)!" Crowler yelled.

A giant, freaky, broken, golem rose out of the ground.

"Now, now," Crowler said. "Don't tell me you're afraid of my Ancient Gear Golem."

"No way!" Jaden replied. "I always wanted to take one on!"

More gasps. But for this one, I'm not suprised. That boy took on some of my powerful monsters(long-story short-he lost).

"Either Jaden's brave, or he's nuts!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Golem attack!' Crowler laughed crazily. "Mechanized Mayday!"

The Golem started to whir. Then it destroyed Avian with an Iron Fist(no pun intended).

"Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus said. "His defense points were way to low! This isn't looking good."

"And it's about to look a lot worse," Bastion added on. "When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between its attack points and the defending monsters defense points gets dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean," Syrus started.

"Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!" I finished.

Right on cue the Golem's fist virtually went straight through Jaden.

_Life Points  
Jaden-2000  
Crowler-3000_

"Don't worry," Crowler laughed. "This is the top dueling school in the country! Some people just aren't cut ou-"

"Wow!" Jaden interuppted. "If this is what you got then I'm more pshyced then ever to get in! You really know your stuff teach!"

I sighed. Nothing can faze this boy.

"Okay!" Jaden yelled. "I'll play Winged Kuriboh(Def.200) in defense mode, and play a facedown. Not bad huh teach?"

"No, not bad. But you must understand I'm a master duelist. A Kuriboh is nothing to me, even one with wings, you see- is defenseless against my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake, don't fell bad. Now lets proceed."

That jerk! Pickin' on Jaden like that.

"Now, Ancient Gear Golem, destroy Winged Kuriboh with Mechanized Mayday!"

The Golem punched Winged Kuriboh shattering him into virtual pieces.

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed," Crowler growled.

"My gear's fine," Jaden replied. "On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage."

"Well, well, it looks like your lame little monster saved you there," Crowler said.

"Hamg on there teach!" Jaden protested. "You may have defeated it, but that doesn't give you the right to call it lame!"

"Oh, yes. I forgot how attached you young duelist get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

"You bet! 'Cause by destroying my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap! Hero Signal! And that brings out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix(Atk. 1200)!"

"Sweet move," I muttered.

"My turn," Jaden continued. "First off, I'm gonna bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive. And now I'm gonna summon him to the field!"

Avian appeared on the field in attack(Atk. 1000)

"This is good, this is good," Crowler said. "Now, would anybody like to me what our little fri-"

"Actually," Jaden interrupted. "I wasn't done yet. See, I know my two heros aren't very powerful by themselves. But, if I can form them togethrt, that's another story. And I have just the card to unite them! Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinatrix- Fusion Summon!"

A monster half green, and half red. With a dragons head in one hand, and a wing on the right side of his body. I knew this monster from our duels.

"There he is- Flamed Wingman(Atk. 2100)! Let's see is your Golem can face off this, so get read for a clash of the titans," Jaden continued. "So Teach, what do you think?"

"Not bad for an amateur," Crowler answered. "But, next time; try using a monster with more attack points."

"Whats he mean?" Syrus asked.

"He means Wingman's attack points are no msatch for his Golem's 3000," Bastion explained. "Shame too. "'Cause when Wingman destroys a monster its attak points are dealt as damage to its owner."

"Wait, they're deducted right out of his life points? Man, that would have been a way for Jaden to turn things around," Syrus replied.

_"Yeah," _I thought. _"But if I know my cousin, he still has a trick up his sleeve."_

I dazed off for a minute there and the next thing I knew Wingman had 3100 attack points.

"Go!" Jaden yelled.

Wingman darted at the Golem breaking it into pieces.

"No!" Crowler cried. "This can't be! He was my very best card."

"And 'cause of my Wingman's special ability all your Golen's attack points are dealt to you."

"No!" Crowler cried(again).

_Life Points  
Jaden-2000  
Crowler-0000_

"And that's game!" Jaden finished.

Everyone cheered. Including me.

"I made into the Academy!" Jaden cheered.

Then he starts blowing kisses and does a little victory/chicken/robot dance.

Metal note to self- Whenever in public, I'm not related to him.

But, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm actually looking forward to the year.

* * *

**NOT BAD FOR A FIRST CHAPTER. LETS SEE... NOW WHAT WAS I ABOUT TO SAY? OH YEAH! PLEASE, NO BLUNT OR FLAT-OUT RUDE REVEIWS. IF SO, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF OR JUST DEAL WITH IT(NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE, SORRY!). AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE, I MAKE NO PROMISES WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE COMES OUT! AND, MY BIGGEST RULE OF ALL- YOU NO LIKEY, YOU NO READIE. OKAY! THANKS EVERONE!**

** -PRISM WING**


End file.
